emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1834 (13th January 1994)
Plot The emergency services are still searching the rubble for Alice. Lynn wants Seth to do an interview with her journalist friend, Gavin Watson. He just wants news of Alice. Vic and Viv comment on the increase in the trade since the diasaster. They ask Sarah is there is news of Alice, but there isn't. Sarah explains the rescuers are having to be careful in case the row collapses. Viv wonders if Archie is also beneath the rubble. Scott does not want to go to school, but Viv insists. Zoe has been sorting out the dead animal situation. She is worried about Frank when she sees that Kim is staying at Home Farm. Jessica wants to stay off school so that she can spend more time with Danny. Bernard is worried that she is getting too serious. Elsa is worried about Alice not being found alive. Michael is suspicious because Eric wants Elizabeth cremating. Seth tells his story to Gavin. Jack and Sarah are at Annie's bedside. Josh watches as Kathy drives away. Gavin wants to pay for Seth's prostate operation. He pretends that he was in the special forces. Gavin offers him a few nights in the hotel and then pumps Lynn for information on the villagers. She ends up telling him about Shirley's former life as a prostitute. Luke arrives for his first day at school on his motorbike, a ginger haired boy, Glen takes a dislike to him. Gavin goes to The Woolpack. Everyone is talking about the visits they have had from Royalty and the Government. He introduces himself to Alan and starts to ask questions about Shirley and her background. Alan denies any knowledge of Shirley being a prostitute, but Shirley overhears him. The search is still going on for Alice. Michael and Eric have a row. Eric insists that he loved Elizabeth. Josh is still waiting to speak to Kathy. Luke is telling schoolkids about his bike, but Glen interrupts them. Shirley thinks that Alan is ashamed of her. Kathy is pleased to see Josh, but they both know that they cannot go off together now. Lynn gets another picture in the paper. Gavin offers to take her out. Viv finds out that Scott has not been at school and a search party is formed. Zoe finds Scott with Samson. He cannot get the sound of the horses dying out of his head. Alan tells Shirley that he doesn't care about her past. Angharad reports that Alice has been reached and she is alive. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Barker - Claire King *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Lauren Bates *Gavin Watson - Ben Robertson *Josh - Peter Warnock *Glen - Richard Redpath Locations *Unknown roads (Rudding Lane near Harrogate) *Demdyke Row *Village Store & Post Office - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *Unknown hospital - Interior and exterior '' *Mill Cottage - ''Exterior *Unknown school - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Hall - Interior *Unknown field *Main Street Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes